My best friend, or more?
by FanGyrl
Summary: Annabeths POV while Percy is on Ogygia. Her thoughts, feelings, and realizations. T cuz well that's what it feels like to me.


_Hey you guys! Just a drabble that came randomly to me, and I had to type it or else I'd forget… Takes place in BOTL. When Annabeth thinks Percy is missing. So in no means does this mean that I am not continuing with my other story. So let's do the disclaimer!_

_Me: I in absolutely no way own PJO_

_**He's gone…. My best friend. Yeah right! What kind of best friend are you? **_**Part of my mind said. **_**But he is my best friend! **_The other side argued. _You left him at Mt. St. Helens! You actually did what he said. The stupid Seaweed Brain probably didn't really even have a plan… __**Then why would he tell me he did? **__He probably just wanted to make sure you were safe… Stupid Seaweed Brain! _After the argument had ended, I began to think about all the times we had together… That very first year… I had found him on the Big House front porch steps passed out. I had nursed him back to health. But the first time I actually spoke to his conscious form I had said the most stupid thing a daughter of Athena could say…. "You drool when you sleep," I hadn't meant to, but _his eyes _they were the most beautiful color I had ever seen… The exact same shade as the ocean. They had startled me and I had said the first thing I had been able to form into a sentence. He got me on my first quest, and little did I know then, I would be far from my last. In the "Tunnel of Love" ride with him… the spiders had really scared me… but Percy kept him away from me. He had saved us, when I was too paralyzed to do much more than scream. He had gotten us out of the Lotus Casino and Hotel, when Grover and I had just wanted to stay and play games… And in the end he was really brave, he had battled Ares the god of war, all by himself… Then in the next year, when I had gone to his school to extract him. He had that picture of me in his notebook… I wondered if he looked at it very often. Sure I had saved him from the Laistrigonians, but he had helped with the Cholis bulls. Then we had disobeyed Tantalus and gone on a quest without his permission. At Circe's island where I had felt so beautiful, and he was stupid enough to get himself turned into a guinea pig I had used some of Hermes' magic vitamins so that we could escape. And in the Sea of Monsters when we had passed the Sirens. I hadn't realized that the temptation would be so strong. He had saved me. And in that bubble, swimming back to the boat, at the bottom of Siren Bay I had realized I was in love with my best friend. He had saved me after I had gotten nearly killed by the cyclops. Then when Luke's stupid manticore had kidnapped me, Percy was the only thing keeping me going. The thought of him coming to save me and finding me dead. That anguished look on his face. I couldn't hurt him like that. I had to stay alive. I held up the sky for love, because I knew that my true love would save me. And now after Mt. St. Helens he was dead and it was all my fault. _No it wasn't. Don't blame yourself. __**But if maybe I had stayed, then he would be alive.**__ No he can't be dead… __**Annabeth, its been a week and a half… where could he be? **__He could be on Ogygia… No! Then he will never come back! __**"Lose a love to worse than death" **__No that can't mean Percy can it? __**Yes, yes it can**__. _

"Annabeth, I believe it is time for you to make him a shroud," Chiron told me. 

"Ok. I want to make it," I said hollowly. With that I started to work. I made a blue shroud, with a sea green Trident in the middle. I had made it through tears, but it was one of the most beautiful things I had crafted. It seemed wrong, now that I knew where he was. Now that I knew he was alive. But I knew he was alive, he wouldn't come back. That secret would be kept. I wouldn't tell anyone that he was with Calypso. The next few days were a blur. I cried, ate, cried, slept and cried. That was the pattern of my days until Chiron came into my cabin and gave me the word. 

"Child, I believe it is time." he said sullenly. I just nodded. He carried me to the brazier for the service. The first part of the memorial is still a blur. I was crying too hardly to remember anything. Then I was called to the front. I stood by the flames, and spoke in such a hollow voice. 

"He was probably the bravest friend I ever had. He was- He's Right there!" I screamed as I saw the one person I wanted to see, come through into the brazier. I ran up to him, and hugged him as fiercely as I could. I may have almost cracked his ribs… oh well back to the point. 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I screamed at him. 

"I uh- I got lost." He said. 

"TWO WEEKS PERCY! I-I mean we thought you were dead Seaweed Brain." I told him. 

**Rate, comment, review, flame. Whatever you want. Ideas are accepted. This is a one shot only ok?**

**FanGyrl =)**


End file.
